


A Taste of Your Own

by Colbatros



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Tentabulges, Xenophilia, i am nothing but a very confused french person, i still suck at writing in english, or as i like to call this, spoilers: no english is not my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colbatros/pseuds/Colbatros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Karkat and Dave fucking in a public bathroom. That's it that's the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt submitted to me by Tumblr user kinghaggis10 (I hope you're fucking happy you Homestuck trash (just kidding I am still Homestuck trash as well))

 

When his back was slammed against the tiled bathroom with a loud thud, Karkat barely had the time to let a yelp escape his mouth.

A pair of soft and hot lips slammed against his, chapped and moist, and for a moment, his heart jumped in his chest. His initial reaction was to try and push the other boy away, with his hands on his arms, but when a set of straight teeth pecked at his lower lip, it was as if all the strength in his body had suddenly been drained. His facial muscles relaxed, and instead of angrily furrowing his eyebrows, he allowed his lids to gently close shut. He immersed himself in all the sensations, with a sharp inhale, he took in the scent of the blonde haired boy – a mix of cheap men’s deodorant with the strong fragrance of sweat and musk. It was an incredibly hot day, yet despite the lack of AC, neither of the two boys had any problems with being so close to each other, basking in one another’s warmth. The blonde haired one rolled his body against Karkat’s, sending shivers of excitement done his spine.

A daring tongue prodded at the entrance of his mouth, and the troll gave little resistance when it slid between his wet lips. He relaxed his jaw, allowing the other to savagely explore his cavity, feeling the tip of his tongue running along his palate. Karkat tilted his head to the side, sucking on the boy’s lips, moving himself back and forth, breathing hard through his nose. The troll’s hands slithered up to the boy’s nape, and he knitted his clawed fingers in his wheat coloured hair. Suddenly, he felt the head he was holding in his palm jolt backwards, and their lips parted. A bitter taste of iron filled his mouth, and Karkat automatically opened his eyes. His chest heaving almost as fast as if he was running a marathon, he let his jaw hang low, a questioning look painted on his face. The other’s eyes were shielded behind opaque glasses, and his expression remained neutral. Noticing the troll’s worry, he let his tongue loll out of his mouth, nonchalantly. A trickle of blood, mixed with his saliva, dripped from its tip. Without a thought, Karkat leaned forward, licking up the scarlet liquid. Almost instinctively, he pressed his mouth against the other’s once again, kissing him with just a little less intensity than before. He felt the boy’s body sink into his, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning on the wall right behind him.

When he felt a knee kneading against his crotch, Karkat immediately pulled away, gasping for air. Time froze as both boys stood still, panting heavily. The troll, whose muscles had suddenly tensed up, felt the other’s concerned look behind his glasses, and he lowered his head, feeling his face flush. Trying to find his words, he was still holding the other with his hands, creating a gap between them. When his arms finally let him go, it was to nervously run his fingers through his own matted mass of black hair.

 

—     Look, Dave, if we’re going to do this right here, right now, can we at least have the decency not to just do it in the middle of a public fucking bathroom?

 

His only reply was a muffled “Hmm” as the human grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest stall. He brutally kicked the door open, clearly impatient. His actions were rough, it was obvious he wanted this and he wanted it now – Karkat could almost feel Dave’s pulse through his sweaty palm. He was violently pushed against the wall of the bathroom stall, yet he didn’t really mind. Even though he refused to admit, he, too, felt the same rush of adrenaline as the blonde haired boy. It was as if they only one chance, as if they could never recreate the heat of the moment. The sensation, added to the sheer lewdness of the act, made sure to rev Karkat up. The red-blooded troll looked up, and was met with a heaving, nearly bestial Dave, still looking indifferent as ever behind his sunglasses.

It pissed him off that the boy wouldn’t allow his face to convey any expression, even though his entire body made sure to communicate his true feelings just fine. A burning hand slid under his shirt, as a pair of humid lips started kissing on the sensitive skin of his neck. The troll held back a breathy moan as he tilted his head to the side. He reveled in the sensation of the human’s mouth demandingly sucking on his throat, the sweet sounds of suction echoing in the cramped up bathroom stall. Dave grunted against his skin, and the animalistic noise that came from the other’s mouth shot straight to Karkat’s groin. Suddenly, his pants felt like a prison to the excited bulge that was writhing wildly in his underwear. The fabric of his boxers was clearly getting soaked by his own juices, which was getting uncomfortable real fast. Dave seemed to notice his predicament, and quickly worked on letting the troll’s sex break free, while still giving plenty of attention to his neck with his tongue.

The sudden feeling of the cold air on his dripping tentabulge elicited a hiss from Karkat. Eyes still closed shut, he heard the sound of clothes shuffling, followed by pants being unzipped. The black haired one fluttered his eyelids open, still breathing harshly, his jaw hanging. The boy closed the distance between them, his own erection pressing against Karkat’s savage bulge. Immediately, it wrapped itself around the human’s penis, emulating a snake imprisoning its prey with its body. The troll clenched his teeth, instinctively bucking his hips forward to create more friction. His whole being was screaming, demanding more, and at this point, he couldn’t hold it back. All inhibition thrown out the window, Karkat encircled the two entwined shafts with his uncertain fingers, squeezing at the base. He picked up a distant, low growl, before he started pumping the two of them, going at an incredibly slow pace to make the pleasure last as long as possible. When his palm would go up at the tip of both of their erections, he’d rub their heads with his thumb in a circular motion, before running his fingers back down to the base. His hips began rolling at the same rhythm as his pumps, and soon enough, the troll found himself being engrossed in the sensations, the proximity of Dave filling his senses. Karkat bit down his lip to stifle a soft moan, exhaling sharply through his nose. He felt a knot forming in his abdomen, tightening with each of his movement, with each time he took a ragged breath and the scent of the other boy would invade his mind. He threw his head back, eyes closed, panting loudly, almost gasping for air. His soaked hand picked up the pace, bringing him and the human closer to the edge, as they grunted and huffed in chorus. Dave rested his chin on his shoulder, blowing hot air on the other’s collarbone, his body nearly collapsing against Karkat.

The red-blooded troll then slowed down his cadence to come to a full stop, removing his hand from both his and the blonde haired boy’s dick. Dave gave an unsatisfied hum, his voice vibrating through the other’s chest. Yet he remained motionless, his arms still next to Karkat’s sides, his palms flat against the wall.

Even when the troll picked him up by the waist to turn him around so that his back would be held up against the stall, he didn’t give any sign of protest. While still hidden behind his shades, his gaze seemed out of focus, and his head hung low, facing the floor. Karkat guided the human’s legs around his own body while bringing the other’s pants to his ankles, along with his underwear. He looked up, searching for approbation, but the boy’s face remained stolid.

 The troll took a deep breath, before using one hand to guide his leaking bulge to Dave’s hole, prodding at the entrance. The tip swirled around it, before it slid inside, almost on its own. The sudden intrusion elicited a high-pitched yelp from the other boy, and Karkat could feel his muscles tense up under him. He waited for him to relax, and once the other’s shoulders finally dropped down, it was his cue to proceed. His tentabulge slithered further in, and the tightness of Dave’s asshole surrounded his arousal, the rings of muscles massaging his dick. He fought to keep his eyes open, basking in the feeling of the other’s ass squeezing gently on his bulge. When the base of his penis hit Dave’s cheeks, he finally allowed himself to breathe out. He stayed like this for a while, the both of them huffing quite loudly, sweating.

After what seemed like an eternity, Karkat used his arms under the human’s armpits to pull out with a jerk. He heard the other’s breath hitch in his throat. Bringing his mouth to his shoulder, the troll dug his teeth in the burning flesh as he began moving, bucking his hips up and down, holding Dave’s body into place as he rammed his thrashing bulge in his ass. Every time the tip of it would hit that sweet spot, he’d hear the boy cry out in pleasure, the muscles of his neck twitching under the touch of his lips. His anus relaxed around him, allowing for more freedom of movement, and his cock clung to the inner walls, searching for more friction. Karkat gave breathy grunts with each pound, tears welling at the corner of his eyes. He felt the knot from earlier form in his stomach, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge. His actions became wild, erratic, rough, as his sharp teeth drew more blood from Dave’s skin, lapping up the thick liquid with his tongue. The human no longer tried to hold back his needy moans, mumbling Karkat’s name, soft at first. Now, he was basically screaming out, digging his nails in the troll’s back. He blurted out incoherent words, such as ‘Please’ and ‘More’, and it encouraged the black haired boy to quicken his pace, and pound even harder into him. His vision started getting blurry, his mind a haze, and he knew he was getting close.

With one hand, he grabbed Dave’s penis with force, pumping him violently to bring him to his orgasm quicker. His fingers were completely coated in precum, nearly slipping off with each awkward tug. Karkat removed his mouth from his shoulder, loud whines escaping from him, his breaths burning his throat. The muscles around his bulge suddenly tensed hard, he felt a sticky substance cover his hand as jagged cries echoed in the bathroom. Dave convulsed under him, his arms pushing against his body, sinking in the wall behind him. He trashed his head back as he was milked through his orgasm.

It was enough to bring Karkat to the edge as well, and he suddenly saw stars as a liquid shot out of him, his muscles quivering all at once. He kept thrusting into the human’s asshole, riding his climax, his fangs barred and a low growl rising from the back of his throat. He shook violently against the smaller frame of the other human, his claws digging in the other’s body, hissing through his teeth as the last drops of liquid spurted out of him. Karkat shivered, his skin covered with a thin layer of sweat, as the two lovers tried to calm down the rapid heaving of both their chests. They remained in total silence, their bodies locked together, as their systems finally recovered from their orgasms and they cleaned each other, still not uttering a single word.

When they finally left the public bathroom, it was with their fingers intertwined together, their hair and clothes still a mess, but a content smile still twisting both their lips.


End file.
